Jonathon cain vaporeperson
by shadow-fyre14
Summary: A young pokemorph journeys across Sinnoh to be human again. Rated T for later chapters. up for adoption
1. Freaky Start

Chapter 1 

"Something doesn't feel right.", I said. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in my old room. The one I had when I was human. I recognized it by the poster of a dragon on the blue painted wall. My old bunk bed I had to share with my older brother before he went to war and didn't come back. The room still had the blue carpet my grandpa bought after I fell off the top bunk and broke my arm. Everything but the feeling of the room was the same. I looked my self over and noticed, to my surprise, that I was normal. I had no fins or flippers. No tail, pointed ears, or scales. I felt my teeth, they were normal too. I had no fangs. Jonathon Cain was now a normal human being.

Then, I heard my name. "Jonathon, Come get your cereal." It was my grandma. I felt my eyes water. I hadn't seen her in three years. I went to the kitchen, It was the same as well. My grandma smiled at me. And with a laugh said, "Looks like you slept well last night." She pointed at my hair, I ran to our bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like someone out of an anime show. Then the feel of the room changed and I looked at my grandma and noticed her eyes were glowing.

Then she said with a voice that belonged to no human, "Go to Spear Pillar and find me. I am Mewtwo. I shall change you back to a human. Now, Awaken!"

I woke with a start, and found myself back in the tree house I built after I was changed into a Vaporeon hybrid. I saw the glassless window. My wooden bed with a stolen mattress and my picture of my grand-parents and me. I looked my self over again and saw, to no surprise whatsoever, that I was covered in blue scales, had a white fin frill around my neck and had a tail. Jonathon Cain was no longer human.


	2. Jon's History

Chapter 2

Flash back

I am a made creature. Some are born like me. I however; was made. I am a hybrid. Most likely the byproduct of a raving lunatics free-time and money. I was abducted at my school by a man in a black van. I was then gagged and blindfolded so I never got a good look at my abductors. The ride was silent though I could hear breathing. I eventually fell asleep When the blindfold was removed I was in a room that looked like a solitary confinement chamber. I was strapped to the wall. Then a woman with black hair, sun-tanned skin, and a red dress stepped in with a machine and different colored needles on a cart.

"Oh. You woke up how unfortunate." she said with the kind of false sweetness that sends shivers down your spine. Kind of like a flight attendant. "Well," she sighed, "You were going to wake up eventually. So the sooner the better I suppose. Alright, Here you go." she said as she took a mask connected to the machine and strapped it to my head. I took one breath and knew it was laughing gas. After I was intoxicated she removed the mask, showed me the needles. The colors were red, dark blue, brown, yellow, green, purple, black, and a lighter blue. "Which one is your favorite?"

By this time I had forgotten she was in the room. I was too busy staring at the pretty colors. I pointed and said, " I like the dark blue one."

"Very good. Now, I'm going to take this needle and inject pokemon DNA into your system. Then, I' m going to put you to sleep." A mild bee sting feeling is the last thin I remember.

When I awoke in an un familiar forest, I noticed my backside was heavy. When I looked I had a blue tail. That surprised me so I checked every where else. I looked like my favorite pokemon vaporeon except on two legs. I was now a vaporeon pokemorph.

Through a year of training I discovered three things: 1. If I concentrated hard enough I could turn completely pokemon, 2. I could use vaporeon's attacks and abilities, and 3. Whoever had kidnapped me had cameras all over the place so I was monitored constantly. That last fact freaked me out so much that I morphed and ran until I found myself outside the forest. I then saw a sign that said: **Sunyshore City: The most energy efficient city in Sinnoh. **The last word bounce around in my head, Sinnoh. This meant that I was a long way away from home. I lived in the Kanto region. My next thought was that I could never explain this to my grandma.

End Flashback


	3. Kuri

Chapter 3

Today I decided to take Mewtwo up on his offer. So I set off towards Spear Pillar using a map I stole from the town. While I was walking through the woods, I heard some rustling in the tree tops. "Whose there? I heard you." I said calmly.

"Okay, okay. You caught me." said a female voice in submission. Then, a girl with bird wings, waist-length blond hair, and crystal-blue eyes dropped from the tree branch. She was wearing kneeless blue jeans and a tank top. Her wings were black except for the feathers on the very bottom of them, they were dark purple. "My name's Kuri Fox-Boy. Looks like I'm not the only pokemorph in this part of the woods."

The fact that she had given up so easily made me suspicious and admittedly curious. "This part? You mean there are others?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there Blue-butt! Questions later, name now. I'm getting bored with making fun of you. You make it to easy. I also want to know how you became a pokemorph. So spill it." said Kuri with finality I couldn't ignore.

"Okay," I said, "but you have to follow me while I tell you, I trying to make good time." She nodded and I proceeded to tell her my life story. When I got to the dream I noticed her eyes widen, but I decided to ignore it for the time. 

When I finished I was about to ask her about her eyes when she interrupted me. "Mewtwo sent me the same message! Except he was a gopher that popped out of my toilet! And he was wearing a little tuxedo!" she giggled.

As she giggled I couldn't help but feel a strange attraction to her.


End file.
